1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus, which may have an improved display quality, and a method of manufacturing an optical sheet for the same.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) have become extensively used because of their various characteristics, such as light weight, thinness, and low power consumption. The typical LCD includes an LCD panel that has two transparent substrates and liquid crystal cells arranged between the two transparent substrates in a matrix form, a panel driver that drives the LCD panel, and a backlight unit that supplies light to the LCD panel.
The backlight unit includes a light source that emits the light, a light guide plate that guides the light from the light source to the liquid crystal display panel, and optical sheets arranged above the light guide plate. The optical sheets generally include a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, and a protective sheet. The prism sheet includes a prism pattern of which peaks and valleys are alternately disposed. Thus, a moiré phenomenon occurs due to interference of periodic patterns between pitches of the peaks and pitches of pixels of the LCD panel.